


Who Wants to Live Forever?

by ManaMachina



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMachina/pseuds/ManaMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega is an amazing  soldier. But when his recklessness in battle gives Steve flashbacks to losing his husband, he intends to find out just what is driving his lover to these rash actions, and curtail them once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever?

“Vega! Get your ass the hell back in cover!”

Steve heard Shepard yell over the open comm. It made him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood as he dodged between harvesters, causing them to crash into each other. “Coming in hot! Ready for evac!” he practically screamed. His panic was trying to overwhelm him. He had to keep it together until they were back on the Normandy.

“Evac zone is still hot, Cortez,” the Commander said with his normal, eerie calm, even as the battlefield was going to hell around him.

“Come on you hijo de puta! Come and get me,” Steve could hear Vega’s voice raging, followed by the sound of his shotgun.

“ _God dammit_ l, Vega! Get back here!” Shepard called out again.

Steve didn’t care if the pick up was on the back of a living Reaper. He did a turn so tight he felt the Gs lash his spine into the ass-end of the shuttle. As he landed, on top of a cannibal, he pulled out his assault rifle. He programmed it for armour-piercing ammo even as he ran to the shuttle door and opened it. Cortez came out firing and took down two husks, using his omni-blade on a third. He watched as Shepard, and Liara, followed a far bit by Vega, ran toward him.

Liara looked at him in shock, sending a lift to block their retreat. Shepard was all business; he’d seen what Cortez could do when they were testing rifles at the Citadel once. It was Vega, the tag end, running and shooting with a look of glee on his face that almost tripped over himself when he saw the pilot out of the shuttle, battling reaper troops. His body never stopped shooting, although his eyes were much wider, and his face was much paler.

“Get us in the air, Cortez,” Shepard ordered, firing a shot through the head of another husk.

Steve popped the hint sink of his rifle and hopped back into the shuttle, he waited until he got Shepard’s all clear, and dusted off, making straight for the Normandy’s shuttle bay. The entire ride was dead silent. When they were back on the ship, Shepard only had to take one look at Steve’s face to know the man needed a chat with his lover.

“Clear the deck!” He barked as he took Liara’s elbow. “We’ll get our armour off in my cabin,” he answered her confused look.

“Oh,” she said, looking from Cortez to Vega. “Oh!”

As they climbed on to the elevator with the rest of the surprised crew, Steve used the controls to dock the shuttle where he normally kept it to examine for damage. Vega was standing looking at him with a blank look of confusion. He didn’t know what the hell was going on. Steve finished with the shuttle, then put the room in privacy mode by pinging EDI through his omni-tool. He stalked over to where James was.

“Grab my gun, would you?” he said, his voice controlled, not betraying the seething rage beneath it.

James turned around to reach up into the still open door of the shuttle. “I wondered why you didn’t close the…oof!”

Steve used the distraction to get the leverage to slam Vega against the side of the shuttle, twisting his huge arm behind his back. He raised himself up and growled. “What the fuck were you doing on that planet, huh?”

James winced in pain. “My…my job…” he grunted. Steve was a lot stronger than he looked. Quick, too. He didn’t want to chance hurting him, or breaking his own arm.

“Your _job_ , is to come back to me _alive_ at the end of every mission. _Not_ to take stupid risks that jeopardize your team!” Came Steve’s cold reply.

James didn’t have a retort for that one. He had no idea why he’d broken cover. It wasn’t necessary, when they were only waiting for pick-up. Their objection had been completed. “I don’t,” he started, his voice cracking. “I don’t know. I just…”

“You like the rush, don’t you?” Steve’s eyes narrowed, and he wrenched on the arm just a bit harder, making James groan. “You like the thrill. There are other ways to get that, without acting like a Krogan in blood rage!”

“Like what, Esteban? Earth’s fucking burning and I’m drinking coffee every morning! I’m just a stupid grunt. Why do I deserve comfort while they’re _dying_ down there?”

“Survivor’s guilt? This what this is about?” Steve didn’t have room in his mind for sympathy. Not when he almost went through it again; listening to his lover over the comm while he died.

Vega’s head hit the side of the shuttle. “I don’t know, Esteban. I just…sometimes I just want to fight until I’m black and blue, just to feel…to feel like I’m _earning_ this.”

Cortez felt that place in his head snap again. “If that’s what you want,” his voice was low, dangerous. “I’ll give it to you.”

James was shocked to hear the voice of his lover like this. Calm, calculated Esteban. He sounded like he had their first time together. It brought back the associated feelings of desire. He let himself be spun around and marched over to his little corner of the shuttle bay, with all his work-out equipment. He grunted as Steve pushed him against his workbench and let his arm go.

“Strip.”

“What?” James turned around to look at him.

“I said,” Steve said, his eyes nearly black, voice a steady, controlled beam right through Vega’s heart. “Get undressed.”

James’ large fingers fumbled with his armour latches in his need to quickly comply. He couldn’t take his eyes off Steve as piece after piece hit the floor. He blushed, realizing he was getting hard just watching Cortez standing there watching him, hands causally clasped behind his back, glare never wavering. When he was finished, he stood before his shorter lover, naked, semi-hard, nearly panting.

Steve gave a nod and said, “Don’t move,” he walked out of sight, over to one of the equipment lockers, finding his goal in a moment thanks to his careful inventories. He walked back over to Vega, who hadn’t moved so much as a muscle. Steve grabbed one of the bigger man’s wrists.

Vega jumped at the touch of his lover on his still sore wrist. He felt metal clasping around it. He looked down to see a one of the ship’s handcuffs around his large wrist. He didn’t even know what to feel, looking swiftly up at Cortez with a look of absolute confusion over his face.

Steve tilted his head to the side. “Say stop, and I stop.”

Vega thought about it, but his growing erection gave the answer for him. At least, he thought it had, until Steve asked him, “Well? Do you want me to stop?”

James meekly shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“That’s what I thought. Turn around, lift your arms,” Steve gave an inward smile that Vega didn’t hesitate this time, raising his arms to the bar he used for his daily workout routine of pull-ups. Steve put the cuff over the top of the bar and cuffed James’ other wrist.

He turned his back on the younger man, and went over to foot looker of James’ possessions. He’d seen what he wanted before, on one or two of their dates on the Citadel. A wide, leather belt. “Now, Vega,” he said, making a loop for his fist. “Let’s see what we can do with that survivor’s guilt of yours.”

The first lash against his ass was so soft, James had to bite his thick lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. The second was a little harder, and the third. The fifth began to sting a bit, but nothing major. It was just a game, that’s all. Steve didn’t really mean to hurt him or do anything like the vids he’d seen. He relaxed his tense body, and then the sixth lash came, strong and hard, making him yelp.

Cortez applied more and more force to the lashing he was giving his lover’s tight ass. By the tenth, Vega was hollering out with each one. Expertly, Cortez kept the force right there, the same as the tenth had been, and alternated the angle just slightly each time. By fifteen lashes, Vega wasn’t screaming anymore. He was hard, the tip of his cock moist with pre-ejaculate. Steve thought it was a good time to start the real lesson.

“Now, James Vega,” He said calmly, not even slightly out of breath. “I know that you have a _problem_ with authority,” his lashes got slightly harder making the muscular man start to whimper softly. “But I think you should consider,” more lashes. “While you may not care if you live or die, I most certainly do.”

Twenty-five lashes in all. The last five hard, fast, stinging. Vega was dead on his feet, hanging from the cuffs. His knees felt like jello. He didn’t even hear the sounds he was making, the panting, and whining. He felt like he had just come, although he hadn’t. He barely registered the sound of the belt falling to the floor. He didn’t wince away as Steve released one side of the cuffs. All he could do was slide to his knees, his ass raw, wrists weakly resting on his quivering thighs.

Cortez moaned softly in appreciation of the look of his strong, young lover on the floor. He reached down and freed his throbbing erection from his uniform pants. He took a step towards Vega. The solider looked up at Steve’s engorged cock, licking his dry lips. He raised his hands to his lover’s hips. Steve moved a step back, one of his hands going down to stroke himself. Vega whimpered like a hurt animal.

“What? You think you can have this if you go out there, trying to get yourself killed?” Steve asked in his cold, distant voice.

James fell on all his hands and looked up at Steve, feeling something fully break inside his head and heart. “No. Dios, no! Esteban, I promise. I promise! Lo prometo. Nunca más.”

Steve moved closer to him, satisfied. He reached down and cupped his lover’s chin in his hand, forcing his head up. James could barely make eye contact. “The next time you feel like you owe Earth some pain, you tell me.”

“Si,” James nodded his head just a little, for that was all he was capable of. Did he think he’d ever want this again? Oh, God yes. He wanted anything and everything his Esteban would give him.

“Now,” Cortez said, moving both hands to James’ massive shoulders, letting his lust fill his controlling, deep voice. “Suck me off until I come, like a good boy.”

James cried out in pleasure so pure it hurt. He raised his hands to Steve’s hips again, tongue wrapping around the massive head of his lover’s cock. He licked from the head, all the around the shaft, down to the pilot’s balls. He sucked one of them into his mouth, released it, then the other. He heard a slight growl from Steve, and he immediately moved back up to the tip. He breathed deeply and did his best to do as Esteban had done to him; to take his lover’s length into his throat. He gagged at the unfamiliar feeling; Steve was usually a giver, not a taker. Tears streamed from his eyes as he eased the shaft back out, and wrapped his tongue around the head again.

He repeated his pattern, taking it deep, slowly letting Steve slide out. Steve thought it was a beautiful sight. This large, proud man on his knees, servicing him. He watched James’ own cock. It was throbbing, his balls were tightening. _He’s really getting off on this, isn’t he?_ He thought. Then James’ ministration grew more desperate, deeper. Steve was so far down his throat, James’ actually managed to lick just above his balls. It was too much. Steve began to move his hips, to fuck his lover’s mouth. James took it, took it further and harder.

Steve’s head rolled back as he came, giving a shout of possession and triumph. Amazingly, as James felt his lovers cock twitch in his mouth, swallowing the come as quickly as it could pump out of him, he felt his own orgasm building. He let go of lover’s cock and begged incoherently.

Steve touched his lover’s head with a shaking hand. “Come from for me. You deserve it, my good little Jaime.”

James didn’t even need to lay a finger on himself. He came all over his stomach, and nearly passed out. When he came back too, he was still naked, being cradled in Steve’s arms. He made a small sound and gave in to the comfort and closeness. Had he ever felt this close to anyone? He couldn’t imagine it. This was…there were no words for this. He drifted, he sighed contentedly. All he could managed to say out of his fucked-sore throat was a very quiet, “Gracias.”


End file.
